


An Elder Scrolls Story

by KNCon



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNCon/pseuds/KNCon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My character, Denun Faas, is told he is Dovahkiin and must defeat Alduin, he is guided by a bizarre man that only he can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Riverwood

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is a tad sloppy, please forgive me but at least give it a read if the summary interested you.

It was late at night, the sky was cloudy and the moon of Masser was barely viewable as it peaked out of the clouds. A tiny sliver was viewable as if it was a person barely looking beyond a corner to see what was there when you get nervous. Denun could relate as he too wanted to know what he was about to see. It was nearing 9 PM and he had just left the south entrance of Riverwood, heading down to the three strange pillars that overlooked the river and the lake it connected to. In his right hand was a crumpled piece of paper with a location and a date,

 

_"The standing stones, 9:12 PM."_

 

Denun was anxious and knew that going out of town this late at night was dangerous, but whoever gave him this had been plaguing his mind for the past week. Denun would make frequent visits to the local tavern and every time a man would sit nearby and just stare at him. The Man was a Dunmer with long white hair tied in a pony tail that would clash with his young complexion, he had a long dark blue robe that was well kept with no patches or splotches of dirt. Denun would acknowledge the Man and tell the Orgnar the tavern keeper, but he would shrug and tell him nothing was there. When Denun would persist Orgnar would stop giving him mean, assuming that he was drinking to much and seeing things. But he knew that this figure was real, he didn't seem like a stalker, he clearly wasn't trying to hide and he always wore this look of familiarity on his face that would grow a kind smile whenever Denun looked at him. 

So today as he entered the tavern he found the piece of paper on floor where the chair that the Man lounged on every night once was. After reading its contents he immediately left and prepared himself mentally for the confrontation. As he bounded down the trail the stones came into his view and he jogged towards them. In the middle of the three stones was the chair facing the trail, seeing that the Man was not there yet he settled down in the chair, slipped the paper into his pocket, and put his right leg over his left. After a few more minutes Denun could see the Man walking towards the three standing stones. When they were a couple yards apart the Man stopped. Finally he spoke, 

"What is wrong with you?"

"What?" Denun looked at the Man confused, blinking a bit. 

"You see a man everyday for a whole week just staring at you and when you get an invitation to go visit him in a dark secluded area where no one can hear you and _you go?_ "

"Well.. er," Denun began to scratch the back of his head, his finger digging into his long, shaggy, and dirty brown hair. "I was curious." 

The man laughed and shook is head. "Curious? Curiosity is appropriate when you're wondering whats for supper, not what is this suspicious man's intentions to lure me out into the dark forest!" 

"Well... You have me there," Denun muttered, looking down at his hands as he rubbed them together anxiously. "Well, since I came could you at least tell me what you want?" 

The Man stood there for a moment, his hands resting on his waist, looking puzzled until he looked up at him. "Why do schools never try and teach you everything in one sitting?"

"Because it would impossible to remember it all," Denun answered. "Nobody can remember everything they're told if its all at once." 

"Exactly, which is why I'm going to tell you very little for now. My explanation would be too shocking, confusing, and long for you to keep in your head at once so I'm going to only explain some of the beginning in a very simplified manner."

"Okay... Explain."

"You, Denun Faas." The Man looked him directly in the eye. "Are going to make history." Denun heard this and, as the Man predicted, was very confused. 

"Now before you say anything I want to tell this to you. You're confusion is not from the statement itself but from the fact it involves you. Yes you have no job, yes you get drunk every night, wasting away the money you got from your mother's will, and yes you don't have any skills that could possibly make a dent in said passage of history... But all of these things will change in time, so I need you to not be reluctant, skeptical maybe, but not reluctant. I need you to listen and understand the instructions I'm going to give you, they may make no sense at first but they are vital and will make sense in time." He began to slowly pace from one stone to another, looking up at the sky. "I take it you want a reason for believing in me?" 

"Yes," Denun said as he pushed on the arms of the chair, standing up. "Why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't." The man said, looking back to Denun. "Do not believe in me, instead believe in the instructions I give you. I am a very fickle being and I haven't been awake for awhile now, but these instructions are not just mine, and thus I assure you that they will be helpful." Denun looked at him, although the man's words were somewhat unsettling Denun could feel some truthfulness behind them.

"Well... What do you want me to do first?"

"I want you to cut wood and sing a very confusing song."

 _"What?"_   Denun's mouth gaped slightly as he raised his right brow. 

The Man laughed and nodded, "I want you singing and cutting lumber for a couple weeks, if thats alright."

"I must be going mad." Denun looked to the ground in bewilderment as he pictured himself near the mill singing Ragnar the Red as he wielded an axe, he had never even held an axe before, not even a dagger. 

"Oh believe me, you are." The Man laughed again walking past Denun and patting his shoulder. "But for the right reasons of course. Now lets see here.. I wrote the song down, no way am I reciting the blasted thing." He slipped his hand into one of his sleeves and pulled out a piece of paper that looked exactly like the one Denun already had. The Man took Denun's left hand and slipped the paper through his fingers. "Talk to Gerdur, they have an opening and I'm sure she's aware, like everyone else, that you are _very_ unemployed."

"Will I get paid?" Denun asked, his eyes on the paper in his hand. 

"Certainly, but you can't drink anymore. It's a waste of time, especially for you." 

"Well.. what will I do with the money?"

"... Save it? Trust me on this you will need the money when you start traveling."

"There's traveling involved?"

"Ah, I've said too much, but yes. Lots in fact." After that the Man began to walk off in the direction he came from. 

"Thats it?" Denun shouted as he began to walk.

"Oh!" The Man walked back. "First of all, hush, you don't know whats watching us. Secondly, yes. Third... ly I forgot that we are supposed to say goodbye when we're done talking. So.. goodbye." And like that the Man turned and continued his brisk walk to wherever he came from. 

Denun watched as he turned the corner and disappeared, he looked down at the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. He took a deep breath and looked up into the sky. Masser was no longer covered as the giant red stone floated ominously above him.  


	2. Riverwood Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denun begins work and hears news from a childhood friend.

Two days later Denun woke up in the cheapest room of the inn, he breathed in slowly as his eyes opened and adjusted to the light. He slipped off the mat on the floor and stretched, his limbs twitching as though they were being reanimated from death.

"Hmmm," A woman's voice started. "Somebody had a good nights rest."

"Delphine?" Denun yawned, he saw her leaning against the door frame.  "What are you doing up so early? ... Its still 'so early' right?" 

"Yes. Orgnar had to go meet our supplier near Whiterun, so I'm holding the fort for the morning... He also mentioned that you haven't been drinking for a couple days."

"Yeah, why do you ask? Its no big deal." Denun muttered as he slowly rubbed his eyes.

"Why? I'm wondering where you've taken the real Denun." She laughed as she watched him get off the floor.

"If you find him let me know, I'd like to switch with him." He cracked while stretching, his arms crossing behind his back. "I still can't believe I got a job. When I asked Gerdur for the job she dropped all the firewood she was carrying and nearly crushed her feet." He chuckled, his arms returning to his sides. "I need to get there by seven, is there anything quick to eat?"

"Bread."

_"Its always bread."_

"Well then you get your own tavern and make your own meals." 

"Never mind, I'll be right out." Delphine walked off as Denun put on a long white shirt, a dark brown pair of pants, a belt, and a pair of boots. He was not used to the clothes, they weren't even his, they were one his friends that also worked at the mill; Ralof. He walked out of the room and sat down near the bar. Delphine walked over and set a plate in front of him; it contained a big piece of bread with a gelatin blob that was most likely snowberry jam. After brushing the crumbs off his lap he left the tavern, took a left, and then a quick right. He passed the bridge and saw Gerdur standing nearby a table with Faendal, her husband Hod, and her brother Ralof. Denun awkwardly waved as he got over to them. 

"Hello," He spoke nervously, "I'm Denun." 

"Den," Faendal said as Ralof held back a snort, "We know who you are. They're are less than twenty people who live here." 

"Give him a break Faendal," Gerdur looked over to him sternly. "Denun, we're glad to have to have you here. I'll say for all of us that we were all a little surprised when you took interest in working here. Ralof will show you around and then get you to work. 

"Alright then," Denun glanced around before he remembered. "Question... can I sing while I work?" 

Gerdur looked confused. "Sure." 

"As long as it's not one of those foul seduction songs that Sven lov-" Faendal grouched until Hod nudged him. 

Denun followed Ralof around as he showed him everything he needed to know, from all the areas of the mill to the 'proper' form of chopping wood. After an hour of and a half he was left with a pile of wood, a big stump, a pair of tight gloves, and a hefty axe that felt awkward in his hands. 

It took him ten minutes to actually land blade and cut the wood, when it happened he jumped and punched the air with his axe. He looked back to see Faendal studying him with a slightly cynical look before chopping a log in half with very little effort. 

"Well its not a competition..." Denun mumbled, turning to his pile once more and continuing his work. After two hours of this process he began to grow weary. He thought about the Man, how he was following him blindly into a job. He questioned whether this was right for him, so far nothing was except for drinking. As he thought more and more he realized that not only was he doubting what he was doing but that also he was doing it wrong; he had forgot the paper. Even though he remembered to mention it earlier to Gerdur he still somehow forgot it. 

He sat down on his stump, groaning in frustration. His legs were sore, his arms.. well- more sore obviously. The idea of telling Gurdur that he was going to quit was as depressing as it was looming, he was so perplexed that he didn't even hear the footsteps coming towards him.

"Den," A voice uttered. He looked up and saw Hadvar, one of his childhood friends. He was dressed in an armor of leather, red cloth, and chainmail- Imperial armor. "You look like you're having fun." 

Denun sighed and got off the stump. "Hey Hadvar, and yeah.. pretty fun." 

"How long have you been working?"

"Three or Four hours... I think." 

"Wow, imagine you having a job from eight to eight." Denun sniggered at Hadvar's notion. 

"I'm not a machine, I don't think anyone could work that long every day.." They smiled at each other before a long awkward quiet ensued, they both knew what was happening. "You're leaving, aren't you?" 

".. Yeah, I am." 

"Wow... how did Ralof take it?" 

"Not as well as I hoped." Hadvar cringed, he crossed his arms and let out a deep sigh. "You know how he feels about what's going on. I just... I just hope he doesn't join.. well you know." 

"I understand," Denun was aware that Whiterun and its territories were one of the few places left in Skyrim that has abstained from picking a side so far, so anybody can join any side with little repercussions. "So are you just here to say goodbye?" 

"Actually no," He put one of his hands into his belt and pulled out this scrap of paper. "I was saying goodbye to Alvor when this Dark Elf came out of no where. He gave me this parchment and told me to bring this to you. He said that you weren't 'progressing the plot quickly enough.'" Denun wanted to freak out, he wanted to jump up and down like he had earlier, he finally had confirmation that whoever was making him do this wasn't just a figment of his imagination. But instead Denun gave a fake frown of confusion and took the paper.

"Did he say anything else?"

"Well he left.. then came back, said goodbye, and then left again. Do you know him?"

"Yeah. Thanks for giving this to me, Hadvar." 

"No problem Den. Good luck with this. Hopefully we'll win this rebellion." 

"Stay safe." And with that awkward exchange he left quickly, Denun assumed that he was trying to get out of there before he saw Ralof again. Denun was not exactly sure what those two were to each other but he knew he'd find Ralof in the tavern that night. Unlike Whiterun, Riverwood has had no volunteers to join either side until now. They considered it a way of keeping the peace since they had no guards to do it for them.  

Once Hadvar was far off into the distance he turned his attention to the paper. 

_"Less slacking more singing, I'll talk to you soon."_

He flipped it around and was astonished that the Man managed to fit all of it in such little space.

"Do.. Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, Nal Ok Zin Los Vahriin. What the hell is a  _dovahkiin?"_

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, and by delay i mean I gave up on it for half a year. Theres a very good chance that this is also written sloppy, so I'll try and clean it up once in awhile.


	3. Riverwood Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap you guys I'm so sorry that I'm so slow making this. I've been churning out ideas for years and it's a little difficult for me to write it out. But I promise that I'm gonna keep writing it all out eventually, you'll see me every now and then. Hopefully with this chapter I can get it rolling out more frequently and I won't be blocked with Denun lallygagging around Riverwood.

Denun after a couple months was getting the hang of his job and he gradually learned the song given to him by the dunmer. His limbs were often sore at first from the constant physical work, but now his muscles grew and tightened into the job.

One day while working he could hear his co-worker Faendal mumbling and griping as he passed by him carrying wood. Then the next day he heard him mumbling and griping as he passed by him carrying wood, again. By the seventh day he stepped in front of him.

"Move out of the way, Denun." Faendal looked tense, his brow was narrowed and his eyes were bloodshot. Denun wondered what that was from. 

"Faendal, I don't really want to bother you. But your angry stammering for the past week has been a bother for me."

"Oh really? And you think what you call 'singing' makes working here any better?"

"Well... I thought I was getting the hang of it." Denun grumbled a bit, scratching the back of his head. "I'm pretty sure I got most of the pronunciation down."

"Well thats wonderful," replied Faendal in a mocking tone, "Maybe you could ask Sven for lessons, that brute could teach you a thing or two about singing, and stealing women."

"Thats a lot to unpack right there my friend." Denun remarked, so this was about Sven. "Is Sven bothering you?"

"Thats an understatement of the troubles he's bringing me." Putting the logs down, Faendal crossed his arms and looked over at the river passing by. "You know Camilla, right?"

"Of course, I stop by her and her brother's store once in awhile. Is Sven courting her?"

"No," He took a deep long sigh, his hands clenching his arms. "but he is certainly trying. He's a bard, so he says, and he thinks his _ballads_ and _sonnets_ are going to convince Camilla to marry him. As if she would say 'yes.' An intelligent... beautiful woman like her wouldn't fall for that nonsense."

"Right," Denun laughed. "When have words ever 'inspired' feelings of love?"

"I see your point," Faendal glared. "Have you stopped me just to mock? Because I don't need your jokes right now." It was then Denun realized how rude he had been, regardless of Faendal's sour attitude he was the one who was actually troubled.

"No.. I-.. I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what was wrong, and if theres anything I could do to help."

"Thank for the offer, but I'm fine. A brute like him doesn't have the slightest chance with her." 

"Alright then, just try to not worry too much about it Faen."

"Did you just try a nick-"

"Nope," and with that Denun walked away from his failed attempt at befriending his neighbor bosmer. 

Another week passed when some news spread throughout the town. Camilla and her brother Lucan's store had been robbed. It was a shock considering how the town is usually very quiet, and it stayed quiet for a couple more days until one night Denun heard commotion nearby the mill. He liked to sit by the water and wait to see if his dunmer compatriot would stop by, when he heard the noises he jogged over to see what was happening. He saw Faendal and Sven wrestling on the ground yelling obscenities so crude that if Camilla heard them it would not turn out well. He ran over to them and quickly grabbed them by the collars of their shirts and pulled them apart. He was impressed with his strength until he remembered the issue at hand. 

"What's this all about?" Denun yelled as he put himself between them. 

"It's all your fault, you bastard!" Faendal spat at Sven, missed, and hit Denun's face.

"My fault? They came from Bleak Falls Barrow how could you not have seen them?! If it's anyones fault its yours,  _Elf!"_

"You're constantly lurking around that store to sing your garbage poems, you should have seen them,  _Nord!"_ They began to lunge at each other again but Denun put his hands on both of their chests and pushed them to the ground. 

_**"Enough!"**  _Denun shouted, it was loud and echoed through the air. It startled both of them as they looked shocked at him. He took a deep breath. "You're not children, neither of you- neither of you are at fault, and neither of you  _own_ Camilla. You don't earn women with poems or archery. You don't earn women at all, both of you have had your heads shoved so far up your asses to realize that you could get back whatever was stolen from them instead of beating each other up on someone else's property." They looked at each other with surprised expression, they were stunned that not one of them had thought of that.

"But," Sven said getting up, "it was bandits that stole it. I'm just a simple bard and he's just a.. lumbering lumberman!" Faendal scoffed, now standing as well.

"Then I'll come too." Denun responded before he could even realize what he was saying. Go with them? He had only fought a couple times and those were drunken brawls. Even if he was strong now how could he go up against bandits? He blocked those questions out of his head. "and what even is this 'it'?"

"It's a golden claw, it sat on the counter whenever Lucan was working." Faendal answered him warily. "They snatched it at night." 

"Alright... lets go now." Denun walked over to a nearby chopping log with an axe buried in it and pulled it out. 

"You can't be serious!" Faendal took a couple steps back. "We'll all be killed!"

"A-Agreed! I have too many unfinished poems that need to be completed. Going is mere suicide!" Sven added in.

"If we go at night we'll catch the sentries off guard. Take em' out, slip in, grab the claw, and slip out." Denun was so confused with what he was saying. He agreed with what he was saying- but he didn't feel as if he was saying it, as if it was another person's words that were forming in his head. "I'll lead the charge, you Sven can watch my back, and you Faendal can shoot them from afar. Do you have a weapon Sven?" 

"I'm not sur-" 

"Go check, Faendal and I will be by the bridge waiting for you." Sven stood there stunned, not entirely processing what was happening. "Go!" Denun repeated, Sven ran off.

"This is insane." Faendal looked at him, he was shaking. 

"Calm down Faen," Denun walked over to him and clamped his right hand on his shoulder. "Stay behind me and everything will be fine. Alright?"

"... Alright, Den." Denun let go of his shoulder. 

"Head over to the bridge, I'm gonna grab the cuirass from the table at Alvor's smith. I'll give it back to him once we're done." Faendal didn't move for a moment, but didn't stay long enough for Denun to repeat himself. As he walked off Denun headed over to the smithy and slipped into the outdoor forge when no one was looking. He grabbed the iron breastplate and scurried away. When he was out of sight he began to put it on- only to realize he had no idea how to put it on. He fumbled with the straps and was confused about how to get it on properly, it started to frustrate him severely when a voice called out. 

_"Need some help?"_

Denun turned to see the dunmer nearby with a grin on his face. He recalled how he felt as if his words weren't his own. 

_"You,_ you're the reason I'm doing this!" Denun tried hard not to be too loud. The dark elf raised his hands.

"You're quick to figure that out," he chuckled, "Yes I'll admit I'm responsible for your inspiring words- but you believe in them. You want to do this, you just didn't know what to say to those two." He walked over to him and motioned his hands as to help him. Denun reluctantly turned away, allowing him. The dunmer slipped on the plate and strapped him in effortlessly in less than a minute. Did this elf know how to fight too? "Look, I wouldn't have done that if I didn't know you could do this. This is merely the beginning, I have not lead you astray since we met and I'm not doing it now." He patted the back plate once. "Trust me." 

"Hard to trust a guy who-" Denun turned to face him, but he was gone. Leaving him once again in the night. 

 


	4. Riverwood Part 4

It had been fifteen minutes until Sven finally came to the bridge with an iron sword. He looked so stiff, Faendal too. Denun knew that none of them had ever killed people- but if bandits had taken up Bleak Falls Barrow it was only a matter of time they'd do something violent towards the town. They needed to be taken out.

"Ready?" Denun asked them. None of them said anything but Sven nodded. "Lets go then." They continued their silence as they went across the bridge and walked up the mountain pass. The first thing they encountered was a group of three wolves emerging from the woods surrounding the path. 

"These dogs aren't going to let us pass," Sven muttered towards Denun as the wolves glared at them, their hungry eyes gave it right away that there was no chance they'd pass without a fight. "L-Lets just leave? Please?" 

"There's no way they'd just let us leave," Faendal frowned while slipping his bow off of him. "I've been lucky enough to never get attacked by a pack, but I've seen what they do to their prey. You don't get away from them." 

"Then lets get rid of 'em." Denun readied his axe. They all got in a stance as the first two wolves began to charge. Faendal quickly knocked an arrow and missed the first wolf, it was too dark to aim at something moving. It leapt at Denun and latched onto his left arm with its powerful jaw. Denun yelled angrily as he tried to shake it off. The other wolf was coming fast at Sven and he did not look ready to fight. He took his axe and swung it deep into the wolfs back, it yelped and let go of him, falling limp to the ground. The moment he took his first step towards Sven he knew he'd be too late, the wolf was already lunging at him. _Dammit Sven, hit it!_

_Schhhwaff!_

As the wolf moved through the air an arrow pierced its side and sent it off the path. Sven had recoiled in fear preparing to get bitten, but quickly gained his composure- obviously embarrassed. The third wolf was watching, but it then snarled, turned, and ran off into the woods. 

"Smart wolf," Faendal remarked. "Glad I was able to hit one of them, I'm not that useful in the dark."

"Useful enough, I suppose." Sven added. _Was that a compliment?_ Denun wondered as he looked over to him. "Lets... please move on Denun." 

The mountain pass finally began to reach the peaks of the mountains and an old tower became viewable. It was clear that bandits had taken it over for their own uses. One was overlooking from the top and two were standing outside it. Who knew how many were in it, but they had to take their chances. They were too clunky and inexperienced to sneak around them and they could fall to their death if they tried to climb up the mountain any further in the night. 

"Faendal, Sven and I will get close to them. We can't get around them but we can surprise them. Do you think you can get the guy at the top?" 

"It may be tricky, but definitely possible." Faendal slipped off his bow and began getting a feel of the distance.

"Alright, when you've taken him out make a signal to let us know and we'll slip in quietly and take 'em out."

"What signal should I do?"

"Screaming, perhaps?" Sven suggested. "Wood Elves are known for their tribal screeches." 

"Does it  _look_ like I'm from a tribe?" Faendal glanced at Sven distastefully. 

"Guys," Denun looked at them frustrated. "Stay quiet will you? Faendal, just make some kind of noise to let us know and we'll charge. Sven, you can't freeze up like last time. We have the advantage this time if things go right, don't waste it." Sven nodded, Denun motioned both of them to move and they crouched 30 feet ahead before motioning them to split. Denun took left and Sven right, then stayed still for two minutes before hearing a quiet swish in the air. Then a loud blood curdling screech rang from behind them. Startling the two bandits as they looked to where it was happening. 

Denun took off and sprinted at the one nearest to him. Although he wasn't focused on Sven he was relieved to see that he was also charging.  _At least I don't have to do this alone._ Denun took his axe and with a leaping motion slammed it downward on the bandit in front of him. The bandit managed to raise his shield just in time to block the blow as it split down the middle. The axe was too deep into it to pull out and the bandit was going to strike with his blade. As the bandit began to do a downward slash like he did previously Denun grabbed his wrist and stopped the motion. He began pushing the bandit back until the bandit lost his footing and fell down. Denun pinned his wrist and began jabbing into his face with his right fist. He got two solid hits before the bandits shield slammed into his face, the blunt back end of his axe hitting him as well. He stumbled back in pain as they both quickly got up from the ground. Denun was now weaponless and up against an angry man with a black eye and a sword. 

He was at a loss now, with his advantage and weapon gone he had nothing to go up against him. 

 _"Relax, Denun,"_ The Dark Elf's voice coming from somewhere.  _"He's going to try and stab you, regardless of your armor."_ The bandit began to charge.  _"Jump to the right and get him in the throat."_ Denun frowned at being told what to do again, but it was definitely better than anything he had. Just as the elf suggested the man began to do a quick thrusting motion, but since Denun was prepared he stepped to his right and swung at his neck with his left arm. The blade cut into his left thigh but was only a graze, his fist managed to connect with him and the force sent the bandit to the ground once more. He began to clutch his neck, wheezing violently. Denun grabbed the mans sword and without thinking plunged it into him. The man would have gasped if he could breath, his eyes went wide and he twitched for a moment before going still. He was dead. 

Denun didn't know what to feel, but what he knew was that feeling wasn't what he should be doing right then. He turned over to check on Sven and saw both him and Faendal looking at him surprised. The bandit was on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his chest.

"What?" Denun looked at them confused.

"That was brutal, Denun." Faendal told him.

"And skillful as well!" Sven added. "I managed to dance with this brute for some time before Faendal managed to hit him." 

"I would've backed you up if I could tell that Sven was going to win." Faendal looked at Sven with a smug grin. 

Sven scoffed. "At least we proved that Bosmer know how to screech." 

"I had that coming didn't I." Faendal laughed.

"Well, this is good. I suppose." Denun looked down at his victim, his eyes were staring up into the night sky, his hands still on his throat. Denun plucked the sword out of him, it was steel now that he could properly see it, and he pulled the axe off the shield. "So do we just.. leave them here?"

They all looked at each other for a bit before shrugging. "They eventually disappear- I suppose." Faendal guessed as he began to pull the arrow out of the bandit.

"Is there anybody still in the tower?" Sven asked. 

"Not sure, doubt it considering they would've come out to help their 'buddies'." Denun looked out to the tower. He couldn't see changes in the light coming from the windows and it was relatively quiet. "Lets keep moving." As they walked on Denun thought about how he'd never forget those eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Schwafff is apparently the sound of an arrow.


	5. Riverwood Part 5

Bleak Falls Barrow, regardless of the bandits, was an erie and depressing place. It sat on the mountains overlooking Riverwood reminding all who lived there of the evil that once gripped Skyrim. None of them had quite the education to know the history of the Bleak Falls. Sven had read books pertaining to some knowledge of Nordic ruins, but now he could only remember portions if he could cut them up into his songs.

The beginning of Bleak Falls was a massive set of stairs that went up to the entrance. The bandits had not heard the commotion from the sentry tower and that made their job considerably easier. Faendal managed to take down over half of them before they even realized they were under attack. Denun and Sven managed to take down the remaining few as Faendal stayed hidden in the distance and shot them before they went into combat, giving Denun and Sven a clear advantage. 

"Faendal, you have been really useful," Denun remarked as he pat him on the back. "There's no way me and Sven would've taken all of them out alone." 

"...Thanks," Faendal said, bending a little forward from the pat. "Unfortunately I'm almost out of arrows, so I'll need to scavenge for a bit. Give me five minutes to find some and we can... head in." He frowned looking at the place, it was massive and would cover Riverwood easily if it somehow slide off the mountain. 

They waited some time until he found some more arrows on one of the people he quietly took out. As they slipped into the barrow the atmosphere immediately changed. The air was heavier, it was damp and cold and they felt somehow alienated in it. This place was for the dead, and those who entered would soon join them if they weren't smart.

Nevertheless they carried on, Denun did not remember everything, there were a surprising amount of people in the ruins. He remembered Faendal botching their stealth attack the moment they entered the place and having to fight, he became less afraid of every person he fought with- he was impressed with his skill in handling them without ever using a sword until today, and he even remembered watching a very muscular man in an odd room pull a lever and get shredded in darts which were later found out to be poisonous. They figured out that it was a puzzle room with the lever opening the gate barring the way if the puzzle switches were correct. Strangely enough it proved to be incredibly simple- although Sven strongly recommended they tugged on the lever with a rope to avoid the same fate. As they carried on downwards through the tunnels the area became darker and damper, they could see a minor fog throughout the whole floor by the torches on the walls.

"Who'd want to be buried here?" Faendal asked, he took a torch from the wall and used it to look at the carvings throughout the place.

"Not the faintest idea," Sven replied. "I remember reading some texts on places like these years ago. All I can recollect is that they're scattered over Skyrim and that they're not for the faint hear-" they suddenly stopped as the corridor further on seemed to be covered in a white mass. "What.. the..."

"Spiders," Faendal frowned as he walked over to the spindles of web and touched a line. "Big ones from the look of it." 

"How do you know that?" Denun walked over and felt it as well. It was silky, but stuck to his fingers easily. He quickly rubbed it off on his pants as the texture made him uncomfortable. 

"I've seen them out in the wild before, the second I see them I run. Normally it's pretty easy to escape, but if what I'm thinking is right, which I probably am, they're Frostbite spiders."

"I've heard of those, maybe read something on 'em not sure," Denun scratched his chin looking at the webs. "They shoot some... venom thing at people. It's super cold to the point it can freeze people's nerves so they can attack 'em. Why'd they be in here though?"

"They are tolerant to cold, but most of Skyrim's creatures know that shelter is essential. Not to mention this place must be swarming in corpses for them to devour." Faendal looked over to Sven, he seemed further away that before. "Sven?"

"I-It was a mistake for me to come," Sven stammered. "I'm sorry but this is all too much. It's one thing to do something honorable for a maiden, another to become a beast's meal." 

"Sven, you and I are Nords." Denun walked over to him. "Their poison could hurt us, but not nearly as much as Faendal- and he isn't afraid."

"Oh, I'm terrified actually," Faendal said. "But continue." Denun gave him an annoyed glance. 

"Splittin' up now would be a bad idea. What if theres somebody whose back there that we didn't get? What if Faendal and I get overwhelmed cause you weren't there? We can do this Sven, but we need you."

"I... When did you become a leader?" Sven asked, "Never mind... fine. I'll keep you two in company and safety if you wish it so badly. Just... please don't let them bite me." 

They took out their weapons and cut through the webbing in a few minutes. By the time they reached the end they could hear a voice calling out to them. 

"Is... is someone coming? Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling?" 

"Sounds like an elf," Faendal muttered.

"Help me! Help!" The elf voice called out. 

"I guess.. we help?" Faendal looked to Denun. Denun nodded and after cutting down one more wall of web they slipped into the room. It was larger than all the previous rooms except the entrance, a Dunmer was strapped to the side of the wall in a thick coating of web. He definitely wasn't the one Denun kept seeing, he was too scrawny. The elf saw the three of them as they entered.

"What? Who are you? Oh, never mind. Cut me down before that _thing_ gets us!" He shrieked, struggling even more. They walked over to him, looking around. The place was covered in more webs than the corridors, and what looked like egg sacs were all around them. 

"Why should we help you?" Denun looked at him disapprovingly. "You're one of the bandits, aren't you?" 

"Yes," His voice was shaky, his head darting around the room looking out for something. "But I have something that might interest you."

"What is it?"

"I got this golden claw, I'll-"

"So you're the one!" Sven blurted out, gripping his sword. 

"Sven, stop." Denun looked at Sven with a serious glare, a glare he didn't even know he could do. He looked back to the elf. "Why go through all this trouble to take a golden ornament?" 

"It's suppose to unlock something that gives the wielder great strength in battle. If you cut me down I'll show you! Plus you wouldn't leave me here to die by that monster, would you?" 

"... Don't have much of a choice do we?" Denun frowned. "Alright then, we'll cut you down."

"Yes! Thank you! I promise I'll show you, you won't believe the power the Nords have hidden here." Denun brandished his sword- when a strange noise was heard from above. 

"No! Not again!" The elf cried out. _"Help!"_


	6. Riverwood Part 6

It came on them faster than they expected, before Denun could even make a stance he felt a strange gooey substance slap against his face. His eyesight blurred as his skin began to burn with what felt like frostbite. He nearly walked back into the massive webbing the thief was encased in before he heard Faendal shouting his name.

"Denun! We'll all die here if you don't help, please!" Faendal's image was hard to make out but he could see the motions of him drawing and aiming his bow at a massive blob. He couldn't see Sven. 

"The spider is already wounded!" The trapped elf cried, struggling against the webs. "Kill it!  _KILL IT!"_

_Spider huh?_ Denun thought to himself, his head felt light and his face felt like it was being pressed against ice for far too long.  _Makes sense, with the webs._ He fell to a knee.

_"Denun, if there ever was a time to pass out in an ancient tomb, this wouldn't be one of them."_ The uncanny voice called out before him, suddenly the fuzzy noise of battle and screams from the mer behind him stopped. The figure of the robed Dark Elf appeared below him, his sharp image contrasting against the blur. He put his hand to his Denun face, his eyes squinting and taking in the damage. _"Not too bad, normally this would lead deep tissue scarring if you weren't a Nord. Good thing it went for you!"_

Denun tried to speak, but his tongue wouldn't move, did he freeze time?

_"No, I didn't freeze time. You are merely taking in everything I'm doing or saying in the fraction of a fraction of a second. I could make the time between heartbeats feel like an eternity. Which doesn't bold well for the average person's psyche."_ He chuckled and slipped his hand into his robe. He pulled out a vial and a cloth, he poured the contents of the vial onto the cloth and began dabbing Denun's face. _"This is a combination of Catfish sperm, imp spinal fluid- very tricky to get, and some ash hopper jelly."_ He grinned and finished dabbing. _"I can feel your soul cringing, Denun. Look."_ The Dark Elf grabbed Denuns jaw and twisted his head toward the fight, in that moment time resumed normally for a second and his eyesight cleared before time stopped like before. Denun could see the massive spider forcing Faendal to the ground. It was massive and hairy, three arrows lodged within its body, its mandibles- or pincers, whatever they were almost in Faendal. 

_"You're going to need to be faster from now on. I can't keep doing this everytime you screw up. Your friend there is going to get bit, he'll be gravely injured and you'll have to use this,"_ He slipped another vial into Denun's free hand. _"It will prevent the poison from killing him for a time, but he'll need to see a proper physician. The other one,"_ He pointed towards Sven, now viewable in a corner of the room and most likely screaming. _"He's not the biggest coward, but don't expect him to be much help in this fight. I'm going to count down to one, on one you will run as fast as your meaty legs can carry you and get it right between its eyes. Don't let the sound of the elf's screams deter you. Three, two, one."_

Denun's felt his whole body burst from the ground into a sprint, his hands clutching the vial in the left and the sword in the right. His grip so tight his nails dug into the skin of his palms. Faendal scream was high pitch at first below turning into a shout of agony as Denun saw the pincers go deeper. Denun leaped from his right foot and aimed his sword right between the spider's eyes. But wounded or not, the spider released its pincer grip from Faendal and leaped towards Denun, the two colliding in the air and landing on the ground- the massive frostbite spider on Denun as the sword clattered across the floor. The creature wildly began to try and bite and Denun, but Denun managed to keep it at bay with wavering strength in his left arm. He realized the vial was no longer in his hand. He turned to see the vial shattered a few feet away, Denun had never felt such fury before.

He roared as he used his right hand to violently punch the spider in its the face. He could feel the pincers pierce into his arm, but he willed his Nord's blood to resist the poison. His left hand no longer keeping the creature from him, but to now keep it from scuttling away as the spider tried to escape from Denun's furious blows. His head felt warm with anger as he felt the creature's blood coat his fist. Denun laid one final blow on the spider and it whirled back on the ground, making a weak clacking noise and unable to get up. Denun ran over to his blade and began to viciously stab the dying creature, it squealed in pain but its noises couldn't be heard over Denun's roaring. 

Denun's head cleared and remembered Faendal. He rushed over to the shattered vial and scooped as much of the liquid as he could into his hands. He ran to Faendal and began to pour the little amount that he gathered into his mouth. He looked down at Faendal's wounds, there were two significant holes in the sides of his ribcage, the skin around the puncture marks was black and was spreading across his skin. He was unconscious.

"You did it," The elf in the webs cheered, no longer screaming, "You killed it, now cut me down befo-"

"Quiet," Denun spoke with a voice dripping with frustration. He was so angry and disappointed, at the Spider, at Sven, and himself the most. "Sven. Do you have anything?"

"I-I have this," Sven pulled out a small bottle with a red hue, "I don't know what it'll do for what's wrong with him." Denun got up and snatched it from his hands, after pouring it into Faendal's mouth his breathing became deeper. "Denun, this was a mistake. Faendal's going to die no matter what. He's not going to walk away from this." 

_"Sven,"_ Denun could feel his voice curdled with rage at what Sven said. "If you don't want to be here anymore, leave. If you had just... done something, you...." He clutched his hands and seethed, the pain in his right arm burned violently. His arm was covered with small to large dark black puncture holes, but the color didn't spread outwards like Faendal. He had managed to suppress the poison to just where it entered.  _"Leave."_

Sven didn't speak, he just ran out of sight. After a couple minutes Faendal woke up with a raspy cough. Denun helped him sit up and brought his back to a wall. 

"If only I got.. another arrow it in," Faendal took a deep sigh before coughing. "Denun, it got me pretty... Ah.. Wasn't fast enough." 

"You were brave, Faendal," Denun smiled at him, his eyes filled with worry and fear. "I gave you a potion, it should stop the spreading." 

"Good... Denun, we have to get the claw back." He looked to the trapped elf. 

"Can I talk now?" The elf glared at the two. "My names Arvel, Arvel the Swift, and I really do have the claw on me. If you cut me loose I will give it to you, I swear on Arkay!" 

Denun got up and with his blade began to cut the webbing off of Arvel, with the last cut Arvel fell to the ground. As Denun began to offer a hand to him the elf quickly turned and scrambled away from him. He ran further into the tomb and shouted, "They don't call me 'The Swift' for nothing, you fool!" Denun began to chase after him when he heard Arvel stop. "Oh... Oh no, no!" Arvel shrieked, the sounds of growling came from the passage. "Help me! Hel-" Arvel cried before being cut short from what sounded like a number of blades slashing and cutting, then came the sounds of gargling and what seemed to be laughing, but it sounded dry and old. 

"What.. was that?" Faendal asked.

"I'm not sure," Denun frowned.

"He's got the claw," Faendal moved his hands to the ground, trying to push himself up, "We have... to-  _a-AH!"_   He clutched his ribcage and bit down on his lip, his eyes visibly wet with tears of pain.

"Don't move," Denun, "I'll get it, and then we're leaving." Faendal nodded, his eyes shut tightly to stop the crying. Denun began to go down the hallway and took a left down a staircase where he saw them. There was no better way to describe them then three walking corpses clad in armor and weapon, they turned from the mess they made of Arvel- now a pile of mutilated muscle- to Denun. Their eyes glowed a light blue, and they shuffle to move towards him. 

_If they kill me, there's nothing between them and Faendal._

Denun closed the gap and mustered up the anger that coursed through him moments ago. The abominations were harder to kill than the bandits who usually only took one simple blow, but they were slower and weaker. He did a downward slash with both hands at the first one slamming it into the wall nearby, the second one behind him began to attack with a massive black longsword. Denun pushed his blade against it, the corpse growling as sparks flew from the contact. Denu kicked one of its knees out from under it and plunged his sword deep through its collarbone down into its chest, but he couldn't pull it out and the third was seconds away. The third slashed at Denun's left arm and made a nasty gash, he pushed it away from him and picked up the longsword the second one wielded. He jammed the sword into it with only the handle not going through. The blade was so heavy that it could barely move towards Denun as he finally pulled his sword out of the second one. He did a quick slash against the thirds head and it clattered to the ground. Sweated beaded down Denun, his right arm was covered in a frost- the sweat had frozen into a sort of thin ice plate. He broke it up with his left hand and walked over to the flesh pile that was thought to be Arvel. The claw wasn't in the pile.

_They must have taken it._ With with a strange reluctant determination he carried forward. 

The tomb was treacherous and filled with these things, not to mention the deadly traps scattered about, but Denun prevailed with only a couple "minor" stabbings. He found himself in a long circular hallway. The walls etched in markings that he couldn't understand nor cared much about, he began to walk further until he could see something glinting at the end of the hallway. In the center of the wall, the golden claw was affixed to the center in three holes that seemed to fit perfectly with it. As he began to grab it the claw suddenly rotated and the wall began to shake. Like clockwork, the wall disassembled and revealed a staircase going up. He picked up the claw and slipped it into his pack. As he turned around he saw, once again, none other than the Dark Elf looking at the wall, admiring it. 

_"One time I tried to take up carving. I thought I was_ carving _a really good bust of this Orc- friend at the time who could make a strong_ drink, _turns out once the drug I took wore off I was just stabbing a chicken over and over again in an alleyway,"_ The Dark Elf scratched his head and looked towards Denun. _"I need you to keep going."_

"I need to get back to Faendal, I have what we want." Denun grimaced at him.

_"Yes, but you don't have what I need."_ The Dark Elf walked passed him and up the stairs. _"This shouldn't take more than five or six minutes. If you do this I'll stay out of your hair for awhile, and let's not forget how you owe me for all those near death tips I gave you that got you here in the first place."_ Denun furrowed his eyebrows and followed him into the cavern.

They walk for a minute or so before it led to an open cavern, waterfalls cascaded from the sides of the room and large braziers illuminated the center platform. Nearby the braziers laid a massive iron coffin with a thick layer of dust, and at the end of the room stood a massive curved wall of stone. While Bleak Falls Barrow was unlike anything he had seen before, this took it even beyond.

"What do you need from here?" Denun looked to where he last saw the elf, but he had disappeared again. Denun grunted, annoyed at how the mer brought him here only to not tell him what to do. He walked over to the coffin, brushing a finger against the dust and leaving a clean stripe of metal.

"Nothing," He muttered. He looked over at the curved wall near the end of the room and noticed the significant difference from before. There were etchings across it that glowed a blue, similar to the eyes of the corpses. As he moved further he felt himself getting pulled towards it, the light of the etchings then jumped off the wall and wrapped around him. He unknown chanting began to ring in his ears, his eyes were blinded by the blue light, and he felt every muscle in his body tighten so much he thought he'd explode... and then it was gone. 

He was on his back panting and sweaty once more. As he got up he heard a loud  _"clunk!"_ and turned towards the coffin. A cloud of dust now floated above it, and suddenly the lid of the coffin bursted off the top. A large, muscular, and yet somehow more decayed corpse slipped out of it wielding a massive axe that glowed blue. As it touched the ground the surface began to turn to ice. Denun didn't wait to react, he charged and went for a slash. It lifted its axe and blocked the sword, it then went for a long swipe in a attempt to cleave Denun in half. Denun hopped back, his sword would only break if he tried to shield himself from the hit. It was slashing, getting blocked, and then dodging for what felt like an eternity. Everything the axe hit shattered into dozens of frozen pieces. This thing was not going to go down like the others, Denun had to be better... or make it worse. Denun positioned himself so his back faced one of the large braziers, he continued to fight the creature falling further and further back until he felt the heat of the fire against him. The corpse went for a large downward slash, thinking Denun had mentally cornered himself when he quickly jumped out of the way. 

The sound of cracking metal and what sounded like a tiny explosion went off. The corpse ignited on fire, it's dried flesh perfect for burning. It began to try putting itself out as it urgently patted itself. Denun quickly rushed to it, and with a quick thrust brought it right through its head. The light faded from its eyes and collapsed to the ground, the fire eating at it so quickly it turned to ashes in half a minute. Denun picked his sword up from the ashes and sat on the ledge of the coffin to catch his breath.  From the corner of his right eye he spotted something inside the coffin: a large five-sided carved stone. It was carved similar to everything else in here, with an ancient language he couldn't understand. But then two hands grasped the stone and said, _"I'll take this, see you in a couple days. Don't forget your friend."_ Denun blinked and the hands and stone were gone. 

He returned to where he left Faendal. Faendal's torso and neck were completely frozen and covered in a layer of clear ice, his eyes frozen over by his tears as they seemingly looked outward. As Denun began to lift Faendal up from the ground his body shattered into pieces and crumpled into a pile on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been awhile. It'll take time between chapters, but I'll never give this story up. Expect the next chapter soon as I'm not to keen on leaving it here for now, kinda leaves a sour taste.


	7. Riverwood Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of Riverwood.

Leaving Bleak Falls Barrow after what happened felt like an eternity, Denun's arm felt like shit and the wounds he received throughout the "quest" finally stopped bleeding. In his mind he had absolutely failed, a claw of any material was not worth what they went through, and certainly not Faendal's life. He had no clue where Sven was and seeing the bodies of those he helped killed made him feel hollow. Time had passed since their deaths and now they were no longer bandits, they were just people who were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Every time he passed one he whispered,  _"I'd be there if I hadn't done it."_ It felt like a lie, every part of this journey was voluntary; from the breastplate to the wolves, to every bandit and abomination he slew, and to leaving Faendal in that room to succumb to the wounds. Denun guessed that the little potion he was able to give him must have worn off, regardless of the healing potion the poison did it's work and froze him from the inside out. 

As he left the final step of the ruins he tried to undo the straps of the breastplate, but being unable to put it on in the first place made it also impossible to take it off as well. He gripped the rim of it, he wanted to peel the metal off of him like an orange, but it was still Alvor's property- even with all the new combat decor added to it. While there were some stars out the ground was barely viewable, one of the worst time's to try and walk down a mountain, but he needed healing and something soft to pass out one, just not the snow. 

As he trekked down the mountainside he wondered how much time had passed. He knew it must have been six or seven hours at least, but it could have been longer too. Everything just felt like a blur, he was numb to the change of time. After an hour, he guessed, he could see the town, but something was strange. Near the end of the bridge leading into town was a small mass of people with what looked like torches.

Were they there for him?

As he got near the bridge one of them yelled with a squeaky voice, "Stop right there! D-Drop the sword and the claw!" 

Denun took a step back, with his left hand he placed the golden claw on the rail of the bridge. 

"Whats this about?" Denun placed the sword nearby the golden claw. "Did something happen?"

"Don't play the fool, Denun, we all know what you and Faendal were doing!" Another voice from the crowd yelled, this one from a woman. Followed by shouts and "yeahs!" of agreement. "You and Faendal are the reason the claw was stolen in the first place!" 

Denun held his breath in shock, he had never felt such a false accusation against him in his life. His face started to almost twitch in rage, he lost so much to have this against him. 

"What... in the _eight_ are you people talking about?" Denun asked.

"Sven's resting after the injuries you left him!" The same voice yelled. "He told us your whole plan. You and Faendal are actually buddies with the bandits up there! You got some of them to come down here and steal the claw, then you two tricked Sven into coming with you so you could kill him, take the claw back here, and look like heroes!" 

"Why we would we kill Sven, do you have any idea w-" 

"Stop playing the fool, you bastard! You both knew that Sven was smitten with Camilla, and Faendal needed a way to get closer to her. Where is that sneaky elf?!" Denun tried to speak, but his insides churned at telling them what happened. "You killed him, didn't you!?" Another voice yelled at him, raspy and old. "You killed him so you could get all the credit! That Camilla would like you instead!"

"No! I didn't kill him, he-... Please people, I didn't kill Faendal and we didn't trick Sven. You must believe me!" 

"You stole Alvor's armor! You're wearing it right now, why should we trust someone we know for sure is a thief?"

"I was going to bring it back, why would I walk into town wearing it if I wasn't going to return it?"

"Stop making excuses! We thought you bettered yourself when you finally got off your ass to work, but you're still just like your parents. Always want to do things your way!" Denun scanned the crowd, but he couldn't see where the voice was coming from, who was this person who knew his parents? "The guards will be coming shortly to question you, and then there will be justice for everything you've put Riverwood through!" Shouting, jeers, and screams of hate spewed towards Denun. They started to walk across the bridge, getting closer to him and taking out clubs and daggers. 

Denun couldn't take it anymore, having tried so hard to make his life better, to lose his friend and his innocence in only a few hours, to now being accused of such a foul crime. They knew nothing but lies and yet they acted like they held the most damnable truth. Denun glared at the crowd, his eyes flicker with a blue light in his eyes for just a moment, and he shouted,

_**"FOOLS."** _

Or so he thought he did, a wave of force rode across the bridge and slammed into the crowd. Their torches went out and some of even fell to their feet. They stared at him in silence, unable to completely process what just happened. The same could be said for Denun, but one word filled his head, 

_"Run."_

He grabbed his sword and dashed back the way he came and down the thinner side of the river village. He never looked back, but he knew they were just watching him in stunned silence. 

After twenty minutes of sprinting, he collapsed next to a tree trying and failing to catch his breath. He began to cut the leather straps of the breastplate, ripping it off and tossing it nearby. His mind was so jumbled that he couldn't think, nor did he want to. He wanted to find a small hut with a pile of hay and sleep for a week, just basic desires. He knew that they'd find him here if he didn't keep moving, he had only gotten Lake Klinalth out of view and after they told the guards what they think he did they'd be searching Whiterun and the Falkreath hold.

He had to leave Skyrim.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can guess where it's going next.  
> Also, considering this fic is close to be a preschooler, I'm going to do more edits throughout it all to make it look like it I don't churn out two chapters a year wild different writing styles each time.


End file.
